Quite a variety of illumination devices exist for simulating neon-type lamps. The primary purpose of such devices is to retain the desirable aesthetic qualities of neon lamps but, at the same time, overcome many of the well known disadvantages of neon lamps, such as their cost, complexity, fragility, and so forth. Examples of such prior art devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,283 to Swartz on Feb. 15, 1983; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,859 to Meijer et al. on Nov. 1, 1949. Generally, these prior art neon-lamp devices take the form of a stationary display sign, such as might be used in a retail location window display, or the like. Further, many such prior art devices include a transparent plastic tubular element that has desirable light conducting qualities and tends to, when illuminated from one side, radiate light in a radially uniform manner from the other side, much like a neon tube.
While these devices, to some degree, are able to simulate a neon lamp, none come so close as to be particularly convincing. Such devices, for example, clearly are either illuminated from behind or from the front, and the illumination means employed is usually readily seen. Some of these prior art devices, in an attempt to shield the illumination means from direct observation, include an opaque barrier between the illumination tube elements. Yet such a solution results in an appearance quite unlike that of a neon sign, since one may readily see through the empty portions of a neon sign. Further, such prior art devices tend to be too bulky to carry conveniently by hand, or as attached to a garment, for example. Moreover, the luminance required to produce an effective neon simulation in such devices requires a relatively high-power illumination source that is impractical to operate from, for example, pen-light type batteries. Such drawbacks interfere with the wider use of such devices. One does not presently find, for instance, such devices being worn on hats, carried in shirt pockets, or the like.
Clearly, then, there is a need for an economical, low power, neon lamp simulation device that is more simulative of neon-type lamps than the prior art devices. Such a needed device would not require illumination from one side, but instead would be discretely illuminated from one end of a light-conducting tube, the light propagating through the tube. Such a device would better simulate a neon lamp. Further, such a needed device would be efficient enough to be battery operated, and as such could be made extremely portable. Further, such a needed device could be used with multiple colors along one illumination tube, unlike true neon lamps. Such a needed device would be made of a strong, non-shatterable material for improved safety. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.